In The Rain
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Kau hanya terdiam dibelakangnya, tak berani menghampirinya yg menangis disana. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja menggapainya? Bukankah kau mencintainya? KEnapa kau membiarkannya menangis disana? sendirian?


**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance Hurt/ Comfort**

**Warning : Abal, pasaran, OOC, Typo(s), dll**

**In the Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan lebat, bahkan sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhmu, walau sebenarnya kau sudah berteduh di bawah pohon besar. Namun kau tak beranjak sama sekali. Kau masih ingin berada disana, menatap punggungnya yang berada di tengah-tengah bukit tersebut.

Kau sedikit mengintip, berusaha tidak membuat suara tak perlu yang dapat mengganggunya. Kau tidak mau ia sampai tahu kau berada disini.

Kau menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap hari selama kau mengikutinya, selalu berakhir seperti ini. Terdiam membisu tanpa berani mendekatinya yang selalu berdiri terdiam di tengah lapangan sembari menatap hujan. Kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil mengutuk dirimu sendiri.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah gadis bersurai merah muda, gadis yang dicintai lelaki yang kau cintai itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan sudah beberapa minggu, hujan selalu turun setiap hari. Sudah beberapa minggu juga lelaki itu pergi kebukit ini, hanya untuk berdiam diri, mengingat gadis itu.

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Jarak kalian memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk kau menggapainya. Hanya saja, kenapa ini sangat sulit bagimu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja menghampirinya dan memeluknya?

Kau menundukkan dirimu. Apakah karena ini alasannya? Kelemahanmu? Keterbasanmu? Yang membuat jarak diantara kalian?

Kau kembali menatapnya. Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. Tanganmu mulai bergetar. Matanya memang terlihat samar karena hujan, namun kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan kau dapat membedakan yang mana air hujan, dan yang mana air matanya.

Hal itu membuatmu kesal. Kau ingin sekali berlari menghampirinya dan menghapus segala kesedihannya. Tetapi egomu selalu menahannya. Kakimu selalu kaku setiap kau berniat untuk menopangnya. Bahkan air dari iris beningmu selalu tumpah.

Kau memukul batang pohon di sisimu dengan kesal, membuat tanganmu terasa sakit akibat kayu-kayu kecil dan tajam yang menusuk kulitmu. Namun kau tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Kau terlalu kecewa kepada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencapainya?

Kau mulai bangkit berdiri. Sudah berhari-hari kau hanya terdiam dibelakangnya. Kini kau bertekad. Kau harus menghampirinya, setidaknya kau ingin sekali saja ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Kau mulai membuat langkah kecil, berusaha mencapai pundaknya yang bergetar. Berusaha mencapai dirinya yang mulai terisak, berusaha mencapai tangan kekarnya yang mulai mencakar tanah.

Kau melihat tangannya yang sudah kotor oleh tanah basah itu kini mencengkram rambutnya, membuatny terlihat semakin frusatsi.

Kau mendengar ia membisikan sesuatu di antara derasnya hujan ini. Namun kau tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu, kini lebih lebar seakan kau sudah tak sabar untuk memeluknya.

Tanganmu hampir saja menepuk pundaknya yang sudah basah bila kau tidak mendengar bisikannya.

"Jangan... Hinata..."

Kau membelakkan matamu, namun tanganmu tak bergerak. Tak kau loloskan sedetikpun pandanganmu darinya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri..." Suaranya terdengar lagi, kini lebih parau. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat. Apakah harus seperti yang lalu? Membiarkannya bersedih sendirian?

"T-tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku..." Kau menghentikan kalimatmu ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya kearahmu. Kau dapat melihat dengan jelas airmatanya yang bercampur dengan hujan.

"Pergi!" Bentaknya, membuatmu harus memundur selangkah. Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi, sampai-sampai keluar darah karena kau terlalu keras menggigitnya. Kenapa ia tak pernah memberikan satu saja kesempatan untukmu menemaninya?

"Naruto…" lirihmu. Namun ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. "Pergi, Hinata… Kumohon…" ucapnya dengan suara berat, membuatmu merasa sesak.

Kau mulai berlutut di sisinya. Tidak memperdulikan celanamu yang akan kotor bila terkena tanah yang basah itu. Kau julurkan taganmu kepadanya dan mulai memeluknya. Tak mempedulikan dirinya yang menegang dan pelukmu, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang tadi mengusirmu.

Kau paksakan kepalanya untuk menyandar di pundakmu. "Menangislah sepuasmu…" ucapmu dengan senyuma kecil, padahal didalam hatimu kau ingin sekali menangis.

Apakah sebegitu cintanya ia kepada gadis itu sehingga lelaki kuat sepertinya menangis?

"Hinata…" ucapnya lirih. Lalu selanjutnya terdengar isakan darinya. Kau juga melihat ia berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya lagi dengan pilu.

Kau rasakan tangannya mulai mendekapmu dengan erat. Wajahnya menepel dipundakmu lebih dalam. Kau juga merasakan cengkramannya baju belakangmu. Dan akhirnya kembali terdengar isakan darinya.

Kau rasakan dingin menyerangmu. Entah karena hujan ini, atau yang lainnya. Kau gerakkan tanganmu untuk membalas pelukannya. Kau juga terkadang mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Sudah hampir setengah jam kalian disana. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa melepaskan dekapan kalian. Kau merasa diam lebih baik daripada mengganggunya.

Kau baru sadar, kau merasa pelukan ini cocok. Entah hanya kau yang merasakan ini atau dirinya juga. Seakan kalian memang terciptakan untuk berdua. Lekukan tubuhmu terasa cocok dengannya. Dan kau benci akan hal itu.

Kau rasakan pelukan darinya mengendur. Kaupun spontan melepas pelukanmu dan berhadapan kepadanya, membuat tatapan mata kalian bertemu. Mata Sapphire miliknya yang selalu kau kagumi itu terlihat memerah. Namun wajahnya sudah tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengucek matanya perlahan. "Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucapnya, dibalas dengan anggukan kecilmu.

Hujan deras tadi kini mulai berubah menjadi rintik-rintik, membuat kalian berdua bersamaan menatap langit dengan heran dan tak percaya. Hujan berhenti?

Kau menoleh lagi kearahnya yang sudah mulai bangkit berdiri, membuatmu ikut bangkit berdiri. Ia melepas jaket oranye miliknya yang basah dan meletakkannya dipundak. "Terima kasih, telah membuat hujan reda, Hinata.."

Kau mengerutkan keningmu, heran dengan perkataannya. Namun kau hanya terdiam tak menanggapinya. Karena kau terlalu bahagia melihat senyumnya yang sudah lama hilang semenjak Sakura meninggal.

"Pulanglah. Kau basah kuyup. Maaf tidak dapat memberikanmu sesuatu agar kau tidak kedinginan. Jaketku juga basah." Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil membuat pipi saljumu merona. Kau sangat senang melihatnya akhirnya tertawa.

Kau rasakan hangat yang menjalar didalam tubuhmu ketika ia kembali memelukmu. Kau tak membalas pelukannya, namun kau sangat senang. Kau yakin, jantungmu yang berdetak sangat cepat itu dapat dirasakan olehnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum kepadamu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata." Ucapnya lalu mulai memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkanmu yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

Namun kau sedikit menatapnya heran ketika melihatnya berhenti melangkah. Ia menengokkan wajahnya kearahmu sembari mengucapkan 3 kata yang membuatmu terpaku, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkanmu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Kau tersenyum. Darahmu berdesir dengan cepat, dadamu terasa sesak. Kau benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Apakah ini bisa menjadi awal?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

END

Maaf kalau FFnya tidak memuaskan sama sekali, karena ini hanya untuk kepuasan saya doang. Ini FF lama yang berteger di laptop tanpa terselesaikan selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi daripada tidak diteruskan, saya akhirnya menyelesaikan ini.

Lalu, saya juga sekalian promosi. Baca cerita saya yang lain ya^^ *Plak

Baiklah cukup segini saja note dari saya.

Review?^^


End file.
